Chuck versus The Sub Sandwich and Cheeseburger
by ChuckerPunch
Summary: Chuck brings lunch to the Castle only to find that Shaw has beaten him, but something is wrong with the food. This is my first story, so I am kinda nervious. Please R&R, it would be a lot of help. K plus because I am paranoid. One-shot.


Disclaimer: If I owned Chuck, things would be MUCH different. For one, no one would even want to watch the show I would mess it up so bad. I also don't own Subway, although I wish I owned that too.

_A/N: Okay so this idea came to me one night. It is my first fanfic…and I am honestly kinda nervous to how people react, but everyone has to start somewhere. It is a mini-story one-shot kinda thing, but I have other stories I am writing that are much longer, so if this one goes well I might start to publish those. Please R&R, I really want to know what you guys think._

* * *

**Chuck versus The Sub Sandwich and Medium Rare Cheeseburgerff**

Chuck walked down the stairs of the Castle holding two greasy bags of fast food in one hand and two large sodas in the other hand.

"Hey guys, I brought lunch..."

Right as he said it, he realized that Shaw had already gone through the hassle of bringing food. In front of them both were two Subway sandwiches. Chuck just grimaced and looked down at his food. Somehow he always came in second to these guys. Oh well he thought, Morgan would enjoy it. With that he slowly walked back up thef stairs of the Castle.

"Wait Chuck, eat with us."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, I'm just going to go ahead and eat with Morgan. He will be happy that I brought him food."

With that he continued up the stair to the Castle, but at the top he turned around and looked. Neither of them had started to eat, they must have just got it. If only that lady in front of him hadn't ordered five cheeseburgers, five fries, five chicken meals, and five drinks maybe he might have gotten here first.

"Soo, what did you guys get?"

"Subway. I got whatever was on the menu. Cold Cut Combo I think, it sounded good."

Shaw looked at him almost annoyed. He was right about to take a huge bite into the food when he was interrupted. He then looked back down and started to devour the foot long, and it was delicious.

"Woooah. Wait wait wait! Sarah, wait! It has..."

Right has he started to run down the stairs he managed to trip and flew down the stairs, landing face first on the bottom step. Somehow the food had managed to remain safe on the top floor along with the drinks, but they began to leak ever so slightly. Chuck jumped up to his feet and shook it off.

"Sarah, wait, listen to me, it has olives in it!"

And right about the time Chuck said olives Sarah took a gigantic bite of the sub and practically started gagging. Sadly for them, she couldn't find the trash can fast enough so she spit it on the paper next to the sub. Shaw just stood in horror, watching as she spit out his lunch. But Chuck's face was full of confidence and satisfaction as he realized he had a chance with Sarah and knew her better than Shaw.

His legs couldn't walk fast enough as he went up to the food he had dropped. There was a small puddle of soda, but Chuck ignored that as he picked up the drinks and the food. He reached inside and grabbed one of the burgers that was in greasy bag. Slowly he offered the burger to her along with the drink. She looked up at him with wide eyes and smiled.

"Medium-rare, extra pickles?"

"Who do you think you're dealing with Sarah? Of course I did, you wouldn't have it any other way."

A large, goofy grin was plastered on Chuck's face when she smiled at him. He still had a chance, and he now realized that. Chuck then looked up at Shaw, who had a look of embarrassment and confusion. For once, he had wiped the smug look of his face. He only wished he could do that more often.

He then began his ascent up the stairs, not even stopping to clean it up. Shaw could deal with that later. For now, Chuck just had to dream about his future with Sarah. As the door slammed shut, Chuck's mind started thinking about his future, causing him to ignore the figure that burst through the door. He just ignored it and kept walking, oblivious to the noises behind him. All he needed was his goofy grin and thoughts about his future and he could make it through the day.

* * *

_A/N: Well thank you for sticking with me and my (hopefully not so) lame story. Please R&R, not to sound like a broken record._


End file.
